


Imitating Flight

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [20]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt - skiing, Written for the WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: A beautiful woman, dressed in pink, mistakes Hecate for a ski instructor...





	Imitating Flight

High up on the Swiss Alps, Hecate Hardbroom took a deep breath before gripping the poles in her hands tight and edging forward onto the steep slope. The wind whipped at her cheeks as she weaved side-to-side then bent low and allowed herself to be propelled forwards. She saw the heads turn in her direction as she sped by - perhaps they thought she was showing off (and a part of her was) but for Hecate, coming down the mountain at such a fast pace, almost imitated flight.

Reaching the end of the piste, Hecate angled her feet sharply, snow cannoning in all directions as her ski's finally brought her to a stop. Out of the corner of her eye, Hecate saw a woman dressed all in pink watching her, mouth agape. 

It was the sheer luminosity of the woman's attire that drew Hecate's attention - far too fashionable and eye-catching. There was nothing to cover golden, blonde hair and Hecate had to roll her eyes. This woman, she guessed, was here for pleasure and did not hold any real interest in winter sports.

Turning her head, Hecate glanced back up the mountain - checking for any sign of Dimity. She squinted in the low, winter sun, expecting her friend to come whooshing down any moment. But, Dimity was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me?" The woman in pink had appeared before her, a polite smile on her face. Hecate's breath caught in her throat as she removed her goggles, from a distance, and with the slightly, fogged plastic of her eyewear, Hecate hadn't the chance to see the sheer beauty of the creature who'd now approached her. Chestnut eyes, flashed with flecks of honey, shone brightly - connecting with Hecate's much darker gaze like an opposing wire. Sun-bronzed cheeks slapped red with the chill, plump and soft, the only indentation being the dimples that deepened as plump lips moved in speech. "Hi, I'm Pippa," Pippa held her hand out, expecting Hecate to take it in greeting. But the confused and Hecate did not. "Err, I asked at the desk earlier, but they said they had no one available... I hope I'm not being too improper, but you mind if I inducted your expertise?"

If Hecate hadn't been before now, the blonde's words had struck her utterly bewildered. "I'm not sure I understand?" 

Still smiling, seemingly unaware of Hecate's puzzlement, Pippa provided further context. "They said they had no one available to teach me - I'm a complete beginner, never skied in my life - but then I saw you and, well... I thought, maybe... you'd be able to teach me? I saw you come down a moment ago, and I thought you were absolutely amazing!"

Hecate had heard plenty of praise regarding her skills - she had been skiing since the age of five - but none had dazzled her like Pippa's compliment. It took Hecate's blinded mind more than a moment to realise the actuality of Pippa's request; the woman thought Hecate an employee of the resort (a ski instructor, to be precise) and was actually asking Hecate to teach her how to ski.

Hecate should've just told Pippa that she didn't work here. But she didn't. Something about Pippa stopped her, and somehow, Hecate found herself agreeing.

As they made their way to the induction slope, Pippa chatted mindlessly, Hecate still in disbelief at the unreality of her predicament. "Oh," Pippa turned to her abruptly. "I forgot to ask your name?"

"My name?"

Pippa's, girlish giggle was like the strumming of a harp to Hecate's ears. "Yes, your name: I don't know it?"

"Hecate..." 

"Hecate? What a beautiful name, I like it." Pippa spoke with no untruth, and Hecate marveled at the effect this woman had on her. It had been an indeterminable amount of time since Hecate had been so intrigued by another woman.

It wasn't just Pippa's beauty that had Hecate enraptured - although Hecate did admit, she'd never seen someone so attractive - it was the ease and the kindness of Pippa's personality.

"Th-thank you," Hecate managed to reply in a stutter.

Hours later, the two women sat in the rustic bar at the foot of the resort. Hecate was awaiting Dimity, who had apparently gotten into competition with another skier, but Pippa hadn't given a reason for sticking around.

Pippa's introduction into skiing hadn't gone to plan, at least, not entirely. The woman in pink had seemed much more interested in engaging Hecate in ceaseless conversation instead of actually learning. As the day went on, Hecate had grown into a comfortable manner, answering Pippa's inquiries about her life and offering questions of her own.

They'd hardly spent a moment in silence, but now, as Pippa sat across from her playing with her glass of wine and biting her lip, deep in thought, Hecate started to feel her nervousness return.

"Hecate... I was wondering... could I have your number?" Pippa's eyes hadn't left her hands, and it was the first time Hecate had seen the woman anything less than positive. "It's just... I don't think I truly mastered my first learnings today - not your fault, of course - but if you're amiable, I wondered if you'd like to meet again tomorrow, and maybe give things another try?"

Hecate's conscience won over her desire to see Pippa again. "Pippa, I'm sorry if I've misled you... but the truth is... the truth is..."

"You don't like me?" Pippa's lip quivered.

"What? No!" Hecate exclaimed, unsure as to how Pippa could think such a thing. The truth was, Hecate did like her, Hecate liked Pippa very much, much more than she should. "It's not that... It's, well... I don't actually work here..."

Pippa stared at her for a moment, before smiling brightly. "I know."

"You know?" Hecate asked, dumbfounded. 

"Yes, of course, I know," Pippa laughed. "You're fantastic company, Hecate - and I've absolutely loved spending the day with you - but you're not nearly overenthusiastic enough to be one of those ridiculous, mindless instructors who doesn't actually teach you anything, but rather, keep you stunted so you'll pay them more."

Hecate's jaw dropped, if Pippa knew she wasn't an instructor, then why had she approached Hecate in the first place? "Then... then why..."

"Why did I ask you to help me?" Pippa finished Hecate's question for her. 

Hecate nodded, her mind still playing catchup, and part of her hoping that Pippa might just... no, she couldn't finish that thought and get her hopes up.

"Because I needed a reason to talk to you..."

Hecate's head shot up, observing the bashful look on Pippa's, beautiful face. "Y-you, you needed a reason, to talk, to me?"

Nodding her head, Pippa winked mischievously, "I actually ski rather well... perhaps I might even beat you when we race tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry I'm so behind, but I've hardly had time to sit down... And, there is a possibility that I woke up this morning feeling hungover, despite only having one, small gin and not even finishing it. I'm hoping to get back on track by Saturday night, at the very latest.
> 
> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow


End file.
